


Clueless

by KagsTsukftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw
Summary: He slept with a lighter heart that night. Lighter than he had felt in some time. And he sincerely hoped that Kageyama was not having as good a night. That he was spending at least one night still trying to work out what he'd meant. At least one night thinking of Tsukishima compared to the hundreds Tsukishima had spent thinking of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my recent drafts converted into a work, upon encouragement.   
> Inspiration is sometimes a word away.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima snuck another glance around the room. Being tallest had more than just the obvious advantages. It was easier to observe unnoticed when your line of sight was higher than everyone else's.  
They were in a reserved room of one of the popular diners that served everything from breakfast to steak all day and offered karaoke and dance machines in each party room. 

It was a reunion of sorts.

It was a few days before Christmas and he and the other third years from the club were meeting with their old senpais, the club members who had been there when they had originally joined the volleyball club.

From wherever they had roamed after graduation it just so happened that everyone would be home this week. Hinata had gone wild with excitement in the group chat and he, Yachi, Tanaka, Sugawara and Nishinoya had planned everything.

It was nostalgic seeing the familiar faces. Tsukishima hadn't realized how much he'd missed everyone there. Maybe it was his own upcoming graduation and the realization that soon he and the remaining third years would be moving on, but he was feeling strangely sentimental.

He swept the room again, eyes only fractionally lingering on one particular dark head of hair that was topped with a cardboard cutout of a crown. Hinata had insisted the birthday boy had to wear it and Kageyama had not taken it off all night. His birthday was actually tomorrow.

"How is it you got even taller Tsukki?" Daichi caught his attention.

Tsukishima smirked, "Did I?"

Sugawara looked at both of them assessingly. 

"Either he got taller or you're already shrinking old man." Sugawara teased his boyfriend loudly, someone had started the karaoke. 

It had been a surprise when they had announced their relationship. Not that anyone was surprised at their feelings for each other, that had always been obvious. Rather that they had somehow reconnected two years after their graduation from high school despite going to different universities.

"You must be shrinking with me then." Daichi countered and Tsukishima observed them quietly as they continued a fond, familiar exchange. He was happy for them and a little envious. After a while Daichi wandered off to stop Hinata from hogging the karaoke machine and Sugawara lingered.

"How are things with...you two?" He asked after they had watched Hinata attempt to refuse to give up the microphone only to drop it as soon as Daichi gave him one of his famous glares.

"The same. Still oblivious." 

"Hmmm." Sugawara frowned slightly.

"It's not like I haven't tried." Tsukishima defended at Sugawara's skepticism.

"You know it was really hard for Daichi and I right? To even meet up again after so long and then to start over. We had wasted so many years. High school is this strange, special bubble that you don't really appreciate until it's all over. Everyone ends up scattering and the responsibilities increase and life changes so drastically that it's hard to make that same connection." 

Sugawara looked over at Daichi who was now talking to Ennoshita. "You just have a few months left. Don't wait until it's too late."

Tsukishima sighed inwardly. 

He HAD tried. 

Although maybe not as hard as he could have, but he hadn't wanted to push the oblivious one away.

Sugawara smiled at him fondly, reached up as if to pat his shoulder and none too gently pushed him generally in Kageyama's direction.

Tsukishima was too surprised to be annoyed, especially as Sugawara was still smiling.

"At least go talk to him." His senpai advised before walking off to grab Hinata who was surely on his way to pester Kageyama again. It was almost like he knew.

It seemed Sugawara had figured out that Hinata was one of the reasons Tsukishima hadn't just come out and confessed to Kageyama already. 

Kageyama and Hinata had some kind of special relationship where Hinata was able to monopolize Kageyama's attention and the setter let him. He let him. 

No one else was able to get away with touching Kageyama, spending time with him, engaging him that way. It wasn't that he and Kageyama didn't interact at all. They were no longer as antagonistic, they were actually friends. Yes he still called him King but it was usually said with such casual familiarity that even Kageyama accepted it as his nickname, although from him only. 

He continued his momentum, walking towards the tall setter where he stood patiently listening to an excitedly anxious Yachi. All five third years in the volleyball club were sure friends now and Tsukishima particularly liked Kageyama and Yachi's energies together. She fed off his stoic, blunt, lack of charm that was somehow endearing and he fed off her honest interpretations and uneven vibrancy. Yet theirs was not a relationship he felt the same jealousy over as he did with Hinata.

Tsukishima allowed a small indulgent smile in greeting as the two became aware of his approach. 

Yachi wrung her hands and started talking before he was quite close enough to hear over the music and chatter but he heard the question at the end.

"What are you going to sing?" She asked preemptively.

Tsukishima appreciated the knowing chuckle from Kageyama. At least someone else knew he was not going to be singing. He stopped next to the crowned setter, they were closer in height these days.

"I'm not singing." Tsukishima looked at Yachi with amusement as she frowned up at him.

"Yes you are, even if you both only sing back up." She let them know she was going to put their names down on some list, and left.

"Guess I'll be singing." Tsukishima turned to Kageyama, noticing the slight twinkle in his eyes. It was the only indication of his continued amusement but to Tsukishima he was no longer as hard to read as he had been. 

"I can't sing." Kageyama informed him.

"Neither can I but at least you'll be rocking royal headgear." Tsukishima said wryly and let his eyes drift once more to the cardboard crown. And before he could stop himself he reached for it, under the pretense of adjusting it, his fingers brushing into some of that ebony soft hair.

Kageyama's eyes, almost even with his, brightened and Tsukishima fought the urge to touch him again as his hand dropped back to his side. 

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Kageyama asked as he scanned Tsukishima's face with his usual intensity. By now Tsukishima should be used to it. They had known each other for years. Kageyama was probably comparing him to a fruit or vegetable or something else unrelated. Nevertheless the butterflies in his stomach didn't seem to care, joyously celebrating the attention.

"Maybe. What's my incentive King?" Tsukishima never missed an opportunity to draw him out further. But Kageyama bit the edge of his lower lip and frowned seriously as he considered his answer... and Tsukishima abruptly decided he was done. Done pretending he was indifferent.

"Nevermind." He drawled and Kageyama's head snapped up, frown getting deeper, eyes fired, mouth slightly open to protest what he probably assumed was Tsukishima declining his birthday event.

"You-" He started and Tsukishima interrupted him quickly.

"I'll definitely be there." Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise but Tsukishima continued, his face neutral. "How could I miss the birthday of my favorite person?"  
Kageyama blinked at him, eyes beginning to narrow now in suspicion that he was being teased and Tsukishima sent him a wry smile. He was going to need to be blunt.

"It's the King's last birthday in high school, there's no where else I'd want to be except celebrating it with you. I mean you do realize I like you?" Tsukishima couldn't help but let his smile turn into a knowing smirk as he enjoyed the confusion and blush spreading over Kageyama's face. 

"Whatever Saltishima. All you had to do was just say yes."

Tsukishima would laugh if the clueless setter wasn't breaking his heart.

He reached up, indulged his hands in that hair once more, lingering a little as he purposely tilted the crown and met Kageyama's eyes. He didn't remove his fingers until Kageyama swallowed nervously and he let them drift down through the silky strands, still holding the azure gaze.

"Yes King. It's a date." 

Tsukishima stayed close to Kageyama for the remainder of the night. This in itself wasn't unusual but he was pleased that the setter occasionally sent him small frowns as if he was trying to work out a motive for his previous words. He grinned everytime he caught those blue eyes and he relished the attention. 

He slept with a lighter heart that night. Lighter than he had felt in some time. And he sincerely hoped that Kageyama was not having as good a night. That he was spending at least one night still trying to work out what he'd meant. At least one night thinking of Tsukishima compared to the hundreds Tsukishima had spent thinking of him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima felt the payback for his earlier guilt was appropriate, he didn't think he was going to sleep well that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used another of my drafts I had posted earlier.  
> May eventually take those down if I use all of them at some point.

Kageyama didn't have trouble sleeping. Even the night before his biggest games, before exams or before trips, he slept easily.

Tonight, with just minutes left before his birthday, he was still awake. 

He looked up at his ceiling, greyed in the gloom of the night, only the faint glow of his charging phone letting him see it at all.

There were things he was sure about in his world, in his space, in his head, on his court, but there was so much more that he just did not understand too. 

Sometimes he felt like an alien who had not yet assimilated to living here.

He knew part of it was that he had a tendency to fixate on what he liked and enjoyed. He knew that because of this he often missed a lot of context, social cues and situations. But it's hard to find a way to take breaks in your focus when the problem is that you are too focused.

So he'd shrugged aside that dilemma and had made an effort to listen more, to watch more. He could do that, after all it just meant shifting some of his focus.

And it seemed to be working. He had a team that he didn't think hated him, and that he trusted. He had met other people just as driven as him from all over Japan and he had learned so much.

But people said and did such strange things.

They were enigmas.

And one tall blond was the biggest mystery of them all.

He made him feel. So many new and different feelings that he had once only associated with volleyball.

Tightness in the chest. Sharper in focus. Fluttery in his stomach. Itchy in his fingers.

He liked Tsukishima. Even when he hadn't liked his personality at first he had still admired him. But now, although they were friends, he was still so confusing. Except he wasn't sure if Tsukishima was confusing in and of himself, or if his feelings for him were what was confusing.

Tonight he'd expected him to tease him about his crown. Instead he had played with the thing, and Kageyama had liked it. Had liked having him that close, his fingers in his hair.

He had teased him of course, Kageyama would have been disappointed if the entire night had gone without some of that familiar snark, but it had been about coming to his birthday celebration at Hinata's house tomorrow. 

He'd said he liked him. 

Obviously Tsukishima didn't hate him, well not anymore, so as his friend he supposed Tsukishima must like him.

Then why did that kind of hurt? Why did it make his chest ache a little? Did he want more than just that friendship?

He'd said it was a date so casually, so cool and calm as usual. Kageyama knew it wasn't a date when it was just his birthday party with other people there. It was more teasing. Still. He'd liked the idea of a date with Tsukishima, just the two of them.

It wasn't fair that Saltyshima had said all those things and made him feel so many things. Kageyama knew he hadn't meant them. 

But he couldn't sleep.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the bleary eyed setter. It was a shame really, the redness around such pretty eyes. But if it meant what he thought it meant, then he would stamp out that twinge of guilt that sliced his stomach. 

"Happy Birthday Kageyama." Tsukishima stood just a smidge too close to Kageyama as he handed him an envelope. Kageyama stared at it cryptically, not moving to take it.

Tsukishima bent his head, moving it closer to the back of Kageyama's ear. "You can take it, it won't bite." He whispered loudly and had to stop a chuckle as Kageyama all but snatched the envelope, leaning his own head back to glare at Tsukishima's too close face.

Tsukishima straightened but otherwise didn't move away. For at least the past year he had slowly but surely been invading Kageyama's space when they interacted and the setter had grown so used to it that he no longer even noticed. 

Of course everyone else had noticed but Tsukishima had mostly not cared. There were people whose opinion he had cared about of course. Yamaguchi had already known, Yachi was supportive and Hinata had been...amused. Kageyama had been, and was still, clueless.

"Thank you." Kageyama said, genuine gratitude in his low voice. He held the envelope carefully.

Tsukishima just smiled, rare for him, and when he noted Kageyama's eyes on his lips he had to fight the urge for it not to turn into a victorious smirk again. He was playing for the end game though and this was just one level.

"Hmmm." He hummed, "Dont thank me yet. You don't even know what it is? Could be tickets to a rom com movie or maths lessons for all you know." 

Kageyama scowled at him but whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Hinata practically threw himself onto Kageyama's back. 

"Kageyama!"

"Oi, get off!"

"It's time for the cake. Stop being mean to Saltyshima and let's go eat." Kageyama glanced back at Tsukishima, scowl deepening at the reprimand but was dragged away by the hand by a relentless Hinata.

Tsukishima trailed them, trying to keep his face neutral and his eyes away from the casually confident way Hinata still held onto that hand. The way Kageyama let him keep holding it without protest. He just let him.

The party wasn't very big, only the third years, and Hinata's sister and parents made an appearance too. When the cake was cut and eaten they grabbed snacks and congregated in Hinata's small TV room to watch a movie. Tsukishima sat on one end of the couch, Hinata lay upside down on the other and Kageyama somehow gracefully slouched in the middle. Yachi and Yamaguchi lay on the floor on their stomachs, each had their elbows on a cushion and Yamaguchi occasionally straightened one of his bent knees to purposely kick Tsukishima in the shin.

"Jurassic Park." Everyone groaned except Kageyama who agreed with him. Tsukishima knew he liked him for a reason.

"Jaws!" Hinata yelled and no one replied.

Yachi named the newest horror movie and Yamaguchi suggested one of the John Wick movies.

Tsukishima poked a long finger into Kageyama's ribs, causing him to jump slightly then glare at him.

"What about you King? You get to choose something other than Jurassic Park if you want."

"I'm ok with Jurassic Park." Tsukishima, pleased, poked him again and was swatted away.

Eventually they decided on the newest superhero movie. It was a long one and their attentions were waning at the end as they came down from their sugar rushes from the cake.

Hinata was practically lying half on the couch, half off. For once Tsukishima hadn't minded that the ginger haired spiker's head was almost in Kageyama's lap because Kageyama had kept moving away from the restless Hinata. Now he was practically in Tsukishima's lap. His shoulder tucked under Tsukishima's, his arm aligned with Tsukishima's chest.

Tsukishima had draped his own long arm over the back of the couch, and taking inspiration from Yamaguchi he occasionally tickled Kageyama's far triceps. It distracted Kageyama from the movie and caused him to send glares that Tsukishima easily ignored.

When the movie was unfortunately and also finally over Hinata immediately ran to get the presents. Tsukishima was not unhappy when Kageyama didn't move away from him.

Hinata dumped the presents on the couch next to Kageyama and squeezed himself onto the remaining end of the couch, pushing the presents closer to the setter who turned slightly to face his bounty and inched further back into Tsukishima's chest. Yachi was taking pictures of the presents, Yamaguchi was taking pictures of his best friend being that close to his crush. Tsukishima had just rolled his eyes at him. 

Kageyama left Tsukishima's envelope for last, taking his time opening each present, taking time to thank his friends. Hinata had given him knee pads, a national team tshirt and a volleyball, which may or may not have been because he had lost the one they practiced with sometimes at school. 

Yamaguchi gave him an entire series of DVDs of old volleyball matches from various professional leagues. He had individually wrapped each one. Twice. Tsukishima never understood why everyone had always assumed his best friend was the nicer, tamer one. They were best friends for a reason.

Yachi gave him all volleyball themed stationary, pens, pencils and erasers. Tsukishima hoped it wasn't because she thought it would inspire Kageyama to do more schoolwork. Although on second thought, it might.

Now the envelope.

Kageyama slid his finger under the fold and reached in and pulled out tickets. He stared at them for a while, moving each one back and forth as if trying to believe they were real. 

"What is is Bakayama?" Hinata had gotten impatient.

"Tickets to the national team friendly matches with Brazil and Poland." Kageyama finally answered with awe lacing his voice. He turned into Tsukishima, clearly ignoring just how close they were as well as Hinata's shrieks and Yachi and Yamaguchi calling dibs as dates for his extra tickets.

"Tsukishima!" Kageyama was practically on his chest. Tsukishima gripped the back of the sofa like a lifeline and his other hand clenched into a fist. "How did you even get these? Or afford them?"

"My brother knows someone who works for the stadium." Tsukishima said a little hoarsely, and after some small delay where he tried to remember how to speak.

"But it's too much, I just got you crappy stuff for your birthday." He had actually gotten him some practical and strange presents that Tsukishima had found himself thoroughly enjoying. Pencil toppers that were various dinosaurs, a wireless mouse in the shape of a frog with glasses of all things and too many boxes of the best brand of finger tape, because he had insisted Tsukishima needed to start taping more regularly.

"That's not what you said the last time you lectured me about taping my fingers." Tsukishima tried to sound nonchalant. "Besides, I figured the least you could do is take me with you on the extra tickets, so in a way, I'd be benefitting from it too."

Kageyama had nodded quickly in agreement and the others had begun their complaints but Tsukishima didn't hear. 

Kageyama, sitting as close as he could get to Tsukishima without actually hugging him, was actually smiling at him, eyes bright, redness gone. 

Tsukishima felt the payback for his earlier guilt was appropriate, he didn't think he was going to sleep well that night.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did the commoner fall so far for the King?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this was a hard write. So many false starts that I trashed... Not sure if it's because I took two separate drafts and made it into one story and therefore had two conflicting plots still in my head or if I just couldn't find my way to a more natural relationship progression or even if I knew where to progress.  
> So I decided to backtrack even though I'm not fond of too long flashbacks. But I feel better with having this solid base now.  
> Somehow.   
> Anyway...onwards

So how did the commoner fall so far for the King? When there are two people who seem to dislike each other as much as they did initially there are no harps and lights from the heavens if one of them develops a crush. There is no light bulb above their head when they finally admit it to themselves. Right?

Tsukishima had objectively always found Kageyama attractive, had once found it amusing that Kageyama was oblivious of his own appeal in that area. The ever scowling setter was arrogant about his volleyball abilities and oblivious as to why he got confessions. In retrospect Tsukishima had initially never thought he was especially attracted to Kageyama, nor especially unattracted to him either, only noticed he was good looking. He had eyes.

What he had thought was that Kageyama was an obsessed volleyball freak with a single minded focus that was so skewed that he had alienated himself from his previous team. So self centered that he had earned the title of King of the Court. 

With first hand interactions he had quickly realized his assumptions were only part of the picture. Now the Kageyama he knows is a mess of contradictions, mostly a talented athlete but a terrible communicator with an easy temper, shy but kind, and capable of being as silly and excitable as some of his other teammates. He was skilled, observant, aggressive, hard working and so precise that he was a monster on the court. Yet Tsukishima had found Kageyama's worst quality was his unrealistic expectations that everyone around him had the same drive and ability to be as talented as him if they would just put in the effort. Tsukishima saw it as an aggravatingly naive mentality and yet he could admit that it was a hopeful one. 

As more time passed and Tsukishima got over his similar distrust of others he was also able to acknowledge Kageyama as his team mate, a part of the temporary family they had all created as a team. And like most families, he knew you didn't have to like them but if pressed you would admit that you still loved them, still respected them. So they had grown to have their own way of interacting and communicating. Mostly non verbal, they expressed themselves through mutual close observations of the other, heavy use of eye contact and barely veiled pleasantries that had entire subtext conversations beneath. Just like Kageyama could understand Hinata's shorthand nonsense words, they could understand each other, often without a word. 

And that was the first crack, the biggest crack, the lasting crack.  
Hinata.

Tsukishima became aware that he was jealous of one orange haired, short, over energized best friend and rival of Kageyama's.

That realization hadn't exactly been straightforward either. 

"Tsukki who would you say was your rival?" Yamaguchi tapped his pencil on his opened book, some of his green hair trapped in the hand he was using to prop his jaw. 

Tsukishima looked up from his own book, they were in a self study period.

"I don't have one." He had answered easily. 

Yamaguchi had swung his head back and forth in his stationary palm.

"Uh-uh. Yes you do. You just don't consciously think about it. But we all have that one person we want to beat."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi only waited, adding to the doodle he had started in his notebook. It was of their math teacher and was not a bad likeness.

Tsukishima hummed, considering the question more seriously. Who did he want to surpass? Who made him feel lacking? 

"Kageyama?" Yamaguchi asked but frowned, his freckles scrunched closer together briefly but he shook his head again before Tsukishima could reply. 

"Ushijima?" He asked instead but corrected himself once more. "No, not him either." He looked back at Tsukishima who shrugged.

"Come on Tsukki. Who is on your mind in the middle of a match when you're so exhausted you can barely function but the idea of losing to that person is stronger?"  
...  
...  
"Hinata." Tsukishima finally said slowly, surprising himself and Yamaguchi.

They both thought about it some more before Yamaguchi nodded seriously before turning away to talk to another classmate who was asking him a question.

The revelation lingered with Tsukishima though. He thought about it that night, that week, that month, just letting it sink into his consciousness so he could delve into why Hinata was his rival. Why did he want to surpass him when he had always hated his, and Kageyama's, obsession with volleyball? Yet he wanted to emulate Hinata's stamina, surpass his best technique, and be the most reliable. And to what end, what would be the prize at the end of that fight? A spot at the top? Recognition?

Tsukishima had been mid flight, soaring higher than the net with an open palm, awaiting one perfectly placed set that he knew would unerringly be there. Skin satisfyingly met rubber with such force that his spike could not be blocked and the ball ricocheted almost to the ceiling.

This was usually when he would smirk at the opposing team or might say something salty to Kageyama about his purposely too high set but some seconds later he was still staring at his reddened hand with confusion, still processing the conclusion he had come to mid jump.

"Oi! Stop ignoring me! Hey! ...Are you okay?" A gruff voice, a severe frown, sharp eyes that were clouded with concern that they couldn't quite hide and Tsukishima had lost his breath.  
He'd wanted to beat Hinata for a spot at HIS side. For recognition from THIS setter. He'd wanted to be able to keep up, with a now increasingly concerned, Kageyama. He'd wanted to be included in his special orbit and join him in whatever heights he reached. He had wanted to beat Hinata and gain Kageyama's regard.

He took a stuttered breath as Kageyama, still frowning when Tsukishima ignored his questions about his hand, grabbed his no longer pink palm and efficiently checked for injuries. Tsukishima looked down at him curiously and felt his heartbeat quicken when Kageyama reached up to him to push away some of his hair and find space to place the back of his hand on his forehead. He gave a satisfied grunt and levelled a direct gaze to Tsukishima's still dazed one.  
"Do I need to slap you awake or something? What's wrong? Say something. Move or something." 

What's wrong was that they stood toe to toe in the middle of practice, on a volleyball court, surrounded by people and yet were totally oblivious to anyone but each other and with everyone else continuing on because this was normal. 

When had this happened? When had they made their own world that was so secluded and intimate and theirs?

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and gripped tightly, and he knew Kageyama was about ready to start shaking sense into him. "What's wrong?" Kageyama repeated clearly, almost but not quite yelling, still meeting his eyes with that direct gaze. 

Tsukishima could feel that they were finally beginning to be noticed. Their bubble usually did not last this long. 

"I'm fine King." Tsukishima had eventually said, thankful that he had sounded like his usual snark. "Just tired and thirsty. Not all of us are monsters you know."

Kageyama had frowned harder, searched his face for the lie and scowled at Tsukishima's return to reality without an explanation for his lapse.  
The warmth on his shoulders was abruptly removed and Tsukishima spent the rest of practice ignoring Kageyama's terrible attempt at trying to surreptitiously keep an eye on him.

His setter could apparently be stupidly considerate when he was concerned for him, even violently shoving his water bottle at him at the end of practice when Tsukishima had not picked it up right away.

When he and Yamaguchi had walked home that day he had told him about his revelation. 

"Why don't you look surprised?" Tsukishima had stopped to get a better look at his best friend who was actively avoiding eye contact.

Yamaguchi finally looked up, smiling brightly at the unamused blocker. "You two have always had a certain...something."

"What does that even mean? We fight all the time." Tsukishima impatiently waited on a reply.

"He is the only person I've ever seen you approach first to purposely antagonize. Usually you react, you never instigate." He cleared his throat as Tsukishima let his words register.   
"And you and Hinata are the only people Kageyama will actively fight with, he is pretty quiet with everyone else, no matter what they say to him."

Tsukishima let that sink in too, that fire of jealousy briefly burning to acid in his stomach.

Yachi had been very high pitched with her excitement when he told her and Hinata had found out about the same time everyone else did. Well, everyone except Kageyama.

It was at another practice match, this time with the previous alumni of the school and with more recently familiar faces added to the line up. The second and third years had been excited, it was like a family reunion seeing the old team back together. The first years had been in awe at seeing the original team that had returned Kurasano to its greatness and emotions were running high.

The new Karasuno team played well against the alumni and the game was mostly even as their old team mates were still familiar with their strengths and weaknesses. The second and third years however were seamless and there was an extended last volley as the alumni primed to block either Hinata or Tanaka's spike. Kageyama sent Tsukishima the briefest glance only, eyes not even stopping on his as his gaze swept on to determine where his other players were. Then he was launching the ball with deceptive ease. 

Tsukishima knew though and waited the part of a second needed to slow his jump, braced himself and took off, reaching higher, his full body tilted into the swing as he sent the ball crashing into the floor. 

The gym erupted into noise at the win, the informality of the group allowing for everything from jumping onto backs to trash talking to the removal of clothing-Tanaka. 

Tsukishima shrugged off his well wishers with his usual drollness and headed to the quietly happy Kageyama, his eyes so bright they seemed to shine with their own light. Their bubble formed as their eyes met. Neither said a word at first.

"Nice kill."

Some longer seconds where they waited with equally expectant smirks.

"Nice toss."

That was it, they turned away from each other, their team mates not even acknowledging the interaction. 

Not so their previous team mates. 

Sugawara looked over with saucered eyes at Daichi, Asahi stood still with his mouth open.  
Hinata next to them was confused about what the excitement was about until they informed him and he had fallen down laughing. 

Later when Hinata had asked them directly about it in his usual way Tsukishima hadn't answered and Kageyama had called him a dumbass and walked away. That was when Hinata had sent him a knowing look and walked away too.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intermittent suctioning and blasting of frigid air currents caused by the departing and arriving trains kept Tsukishima unpleasantly chilled while he waited. He was early, and as he observed the setter approaching him, so was Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter, busy week.  
> Just some date details/mild fluff because there is no way someone as smart and smooth as Tsukishima would ever let the whole date be only a loud, distracting volleyball match.

The intermittent suctioning and blasting of frigid air currents caused by the departing and arriving trains kept Tsukishima unpleasantly chilled while he waited. He was early, and as he observed the setter approaching him, so was Kageyama.

"Hello King." Tsukishima greeted with reddened cheeks, nose and ears.

"Tsukushima. You look cold." Kageyama, unsurprisingly, looked in his element. Considering he ran outside almost everyday, regardless of the weather, he probably hadn't even noticed the temperature. However his coat was also warmly fringed with fur at the collar and hood and he wore thick gloves and a wollen scarf. Tsukishima was similarly dressed, his coat grey where Kageyama's was black, but winter was never his friend and they had known each other long enough for Kageyama to know this.

"I am." Tsukishima agreed simply and this apparently cued Kageyama as he nodded and turned to set a brisk pace to their platform. Tsukishima was so surprised that Kageyama seemed to know which train they were taking that he delayed his start and had a little difficulty keeping up in the crowd. But the setter kept glancing back at him, making sure he was following. They arrived just in time for their approaching train with Kageyama practically tossing him first into a warm train car.

He kept frowning at Tsukishima's still reddened face and Tsukishima was almost tempted to tell him that the redness was no longer from the cold. Instead he made sure to sit just a little closer justifying that this way it would be harder for his face to be seen and he could always say he was trying to get warmer. Kageyama, as usual, didn't seem to notice their significant lack of personal space though and for the first time Tsukishima wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He'd wanted him to get used to them being close but he didn't want him to be so numb to it that he just ignored him either. 

He took a breath, he was overthinking, he was nervous. He registered Kageyama's tapping heel, the setter was clearly excited about the upcoming volleyball friendly, and Tsukishima forced himself to relax into the smooth plastic of his seat at his back and the radiating warmth of his teammate at his side. 

The train ride was uneventful. Both were usually not the most talkative and the trains were crowded so they spent the trip sitting in relative silence. In their familiar, comfortable bubble.

When they arrived at their stop Kageyama quickly ushered them off, clearly eager, and he glared a path for them as the other commuters moved out of his way. He kept a wary side eye on Tsukishima though, as if he thought he would get lost or left behind and the blond was amused. He was the one who had the longer legs and the better sense of direction. Part of him liked Kageyama's attentiveness but those softer feelings were relatively new compared to the years he had spent honing his snark.

"Worried you'll get lost?" He teased as the crowds thinned and he was sure he could be heard. Dark brows slanted in response and Kageyama slowed his steps to his until they were standing below the large signs that indicated the various station exits. He only waited, as if he was curious as to what Tsukishima would say next. Unfortunately there was no follow up as Tsukishima struggled at not having gotten the response he had wanted and his nervous overthinking returned. Kageyama was surely too calm.

"Yes. I don't know where we're going from here." Kageyama said eventually, no self awareness whatsoever in his words. If Tsukishima was the kind to keep a score count of who was winning points on handling their outing better then he was losing by a large margin. And he couldn't afford to, he had a goal for the day, a stepping stone to his bigger goal of officially dating this frustratingly likable contradiction that was Kageyama. So he straightened to his considerable height, plastered his best smirk, caught Kageyama's direct gaze with an obviously fond look of his own, and missed the thorough disconcertion of his crush as he turned and led the way. 

They stopped outside the restaurant and tried to absorb the various holograms, posters and life sized replicas of various characters and scenes from popular TV shows and movies. Tsukishima was struggling with many things of a romantic nature lately but he'd like to think he was at least capable enough to have a strategy. When they had planned their meeting he had been able to easily convince Kageyama that they should meet hours earlier than the actual game so they could eat at a nearby restaurant, skip the event crowded trains and still have enough time to walk to the sports center, buy merch and find their seats. 

It was difficult to get reservations to this particular restaurant on a normal day and on an event day it should have been impossible. But the reason Tsukishima had been able to get the discounted tickets for this game was because his brother's friend worked at this franchise restaurant, which was part of the sports center. Although all the regular tables had been booked there was a special unofficial table that the restaurant normally would never allow regular patrons to sit at, due to its inconvenient location right at the kitchen doors. However special guests, whether celebrities seeking privacy or family members and friends to staff, were allowed to eat there as long as the table was free. Since Tsukishima had planned this months in advance he was able to reserve the table. He owed his brother heavily, but he'd think about that another day.

For now, since they were also early for their table, they spent some time at the storefront pointing out various shows, exclaiming at the appearing and disappearing holograms and feeding off each other's excitement. Eventually it was time for their reservation and they entered the restaurant and were seated right away.

They were placed in a large room adjoining the kitchen, probably meant to be used for special occasions but now housing various unused movie, anime and TV paraphernalia.

"Welcome Akiteru's baby brother and friend of Akiteru's baby brother!" Two mugs of steaming hot chocolate were placed in front of them.  
Kageyama snickered and Tsukishima knocked his shoe with his own but avoided the setter's eyes. Before either he or Kageyama could reply the tall, bubbly waitress continued.  
"Your meals are already pre-set and paid for by Akiteru. He said to tell you that -you're welcome and that you could thank him later."

"Wait, what?" Tsukishima questioned with a frown. He wasn't sure yet if he should be killing his brother or thanking him but ordering for them was weird.

"He said to tell you not to worry, that he had done his research." She beamed at Tsukishima as if she had just explained everything and he looked over at Kageyama for solidarity but that cheeky one was already sipping his drink happily and all further complaints died on Tsukishima's lips as he observed Kageyama's small pleased smile at the taste.

"Er...Ok. So we don't need to order anything?" Tsukishima asked, still distracted.

"No." She smiled widely. "And feel free to use the displays if you want pictures." She waved a hand behind her. "Let me know if you need me to take any for you." And she left.

They both looked around at the screen related cutouts and props with curiosity. The hot chocolate Tsukishima had to admit was actually good after the cold.

"Let's do the Supernatural cut out first." Kageyama suggested eyeing the life sized cardboard cutout of Sam and Dean.

"Let me guess, you're Dean?" Tsukishima asked wryly. Now that he thought about it their coloring and height did fit those characters, even if their personalities didn't. Were their heights exactly the same?

"Obviously." Kageyama grinned at Tsukishima's little frown as he considered the cutout heights. "You're the Luke Skywalker to my Hans Solo."

"Two completely different shows." Tsukishima complained.

"Sam and Dean were based off of Luke and Hans." Kageyama defended, beginning to frown as well. The discussion became heated, the snarky back and forth familiar but new as it wasn't interrupted by their friends or limited by any time length.

The two spent the next few hours taking so many pictures, arguing about characters and their similarities and differences, discussing plot holes and eating the surprisingly good food that Akiteru had ordered.

By the time their desert finished Tsukishima realized he had been having a great time actually talking and being with just Kageyama. He almost wanted to kick himself for not doing something like this earlier. Usually any time they spent alone was either studying or practicing. Still, he looked over at Kageyama who was concentrating hard at the phone in his hand, trying to get a better picture of a rubber blade prop he had placed on their table after stating he needed that one more picture then they could leave. His sleek black hair actually reflected the light, deep blue eyes tightened in concentration and he bit his lower lip as he seemed to not be getting the right shot.

Tsukishima didn't think twice as he took the picture of him and Kageyama looked up at him, blinking his surprise.

"What?" Tsukishima questioned, his chin lifting challengingly. He didn't mind explaining his need for the picture, in fact he almost hoped Kageyama would ask him so he could explain why he had wanted to preserve that look on him.

But although Kageyama blushed lightly, the tops if his cheeks pinking so that Tsukishima just took another picture, the setter said nothing.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tiredly tilted his head onto that ebony head of hair that he liked so much and relaxed fully. He considered taking a picture as he closed his eyes but decided since he could take it before they reached their station, it could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is officially the creator of my most flowery writing. Enjoy.

Kageyama glanced over at the tall blond next to him as he scanned the court, he was practically thrumming with repressed excitement. Long gone were the days when Tsukishima pretended to not like volleyball, but it was still not in his personality to ever get too outwardly excited about anything. Over the years Kageyama had found that the middle blocker had become easier to read, and easier to like. Of course he was still salty and sometimes mean, but it was done with more teasing than genuine aversion. At least he hoped so. 

He had said he liked him after all.

In fact whether it was done on purpose or was just a habit he allowed when fully comfortable with someone, Tsukishima was angled to sit close to him, arm on half the armrest, shoulder almost brushing his. Kageyama liked the proximity. Whatever the reason, he liked when he did it.

Because Kageyama had eventually decided, the one sleepless night before his birthday, that he had a crush on his salty friend. He'd had one other crush before, in middle school, the vice captain of his team back then, which he now thought was funny after seeing him again. This was different though. It wasn't puppy love or hero worship. 

He genuinely cared for the four eyed Karasuno monster of course, but after assessing all his feelings he knew that what he felt was more than just that of a friend. 

He was realistic though. He also knew that to outsiders his own personality was tolerable at best, strange if polite, but difficult for most. He had friends, he had a team and he didn't think he was as bad as he once was, but social skills, approachability and likeability were still not his strong points. He was not boyfriend material. So the likelihood of his romantic feelings being returned by anyone he knew in general was slim. The likelihood that his feelings were returned by Tsukishima was nonexistent. 

But...

...

He didn't want to mess up the real friendship he had somehow formed with Tsukishima. 

He really didn't! 

But... 

....

It was as if he was one of those gossamer thin moths, drawn to the beauty found in the mesmerizing fire of golden eyes, even despite the imminent self inflicted disaster he knew that light would cause. 

It was as if he was told not to itch. 

And so now he was inexorably pulled to get closer, chained into a calamatious momentum by that invisible force. It was unavoidable, inevitable. He HAD to scratch at the veneer of their friendship. 

Tsukishima exhaled, hiding the sigh of contentment as Kageyama leaned his shoulder familiarly to his. It was bittersweet though because it was at times like this when he got what he wanted that he also questioned himself. His overthinking had him fighting his quickened heart rate with the counterpoint worry that he was being selfish by risking their friendship. 

Plus there was Hinata. Always, there was Hinata. It was who Kageyama was currently discussing.

"That dumbass is going to be so jealous when he sees how close we are to the court too." Black hair strands, some silvered by the bright overhead lights, cascaded in a mesmerizing slow fall as Kageyama looked down at the pictures on the phone he had angled toward Tsukishima so he could see too. He was sending the pictures of the court to the third year group chat. Yet he was only talking about one person's reaction.

He looked up suddenly, questioning, and Tsukishima belatedly realized he had exhaled an uncensored second sigh of ...sadness? And he saw that Kageyama had heard it and understood the emotion in it if not the reason, because dense as he was about some things the setter was now looking at him with concern. 

Tsukishima quickly looked away, plastered on a signature smirk and made an appropriately snide remark about adding to the chat that they were also close to the player's benches. 

Kageyama didn't say anything and Tsukishima unclenched the other armrest he had unknowingly grabbed when he had been caught pining. 

But what was he supposed to do? What choice did he have? How was he supposed to not risk it all when Kageyama's eventual, typically awkward, reaction was to put his arm on the armrest too in a clash of knuckles that was supposed to be reassuring, a not gentle lean further into his shoulder. All to comfort him when he didn't even know why he was sad.

The match was exciting, a rollercoaster of emotions. They were jumping to their feet, holding their breath, biting their nails-Kageyama had solemnly pulled Tsukishima's hand away from his mouth then- and staring intently at every serve, block, receive, set and spike. 

When it was over and the home team had won, the euphoria of the crowd was contagious. Clearly that was the reason why Tsukishima was smiling broadly as he led the way, jackets and bags of merch in hand, weaving through the boisterous crowd that bumped and jostled them. Kageyama followed this time, tightly holding with one hand onto Tsukishima's recently purchased national team tshirt that he had donned over his long sleeved thermal. His other hand digging into Tsukishima's waist instead so as not to overstretch the tshirt.

Well that could also be a reason. Second year Tsukishima would have at least pretended to complain. First year Tsukishima would not even have allowed it. Third year Tsukishima smiled even more as the crowd tried to move them left when they needed to go right and Tsukishima pushed on confidently only to feel the hold at his side tighten further.

They wound their way surely to the exit, both of them being taller and wider shouldered than the average crowd goer, along with Kageyama's vice like grip, helping the process. When they got outside and could breathe they put their jackets on and headed to the train station ahead of most of the crowd.

It was still barely daylight. Orange and red fingers of the setting sun being chased away by the oncoming darkness. They walked very quickly, closely together. Two tall figures, strides perfectly in sync as Kageyama excitedly reviewed the game and Tsukishima enjoyed his goofy expressions and bright eyes. He smiled fondly at him, correcting every so often, agreeing more often and when they got to the train station Tsukishima easily grabbed one gloved hand in his and led them to their platform, his setter forced to follow behind him due to the ever present and increasing crowd. A warm breath fanned the fur of Tsukishima's coat at the back of his neck, a gloved hand latched onto his jacket and they pressed on.

They eventually were able to sit as the trains emptied the further they went. By then the adrenalin had worn off, the converations had become more muted and Kageyama unsurprisingly fell asleep on his shoulder. That blueberry could sleep anywhere. To this day Tanaka would still get wide eyed whenever it came up that Kageyama had actually fallen asleep when Tanaka's sister had been driving.

This was the time when Tsukishima would normally overthink all their interactions over the past few hours, grade the events of the day, worry about his choices or berate himself for missed chances. But they only had a remaining train ride left and he was pleasantly tired too. 

He tiredly tilted his head onto that ebony head of hair that he liked so much and relaxed fully. He considered taking a picture as he closed his eyes but decided since he could take it before they reached their station, it could wait.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one but I HAD to post something for these two on Valentines day and realized that the day is about ALL love, not just romantic one.  
> So cheers to the significant others, friends, family and critters (missing my dog) who share our lives, give us love and let us give them love too.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

It was movie night again, at Yamaguchi's house this time, and the five of them were tired. School had restarted and there was an inescapable pressure. Exams were now weighted with life changing results, they were going to Nationals for the last time, decisions had to be made and they were graduating in mere months. All of this would be gone, soon.

Tsukishima shifted in his seat, digging the side of his head further into a grey patterned cushion that once was artfully thrown on the couch on which he sprawled. Yamaguchi's legs floated over him and draped over the side of the armrest. His other half was pretzeled to look at the large screen TV, his head on a similar pillow that was propped against Kageyama's thigh. The setter semi reclined with the leg rests of the couch extended, a big bowl of popcorn on his knees, occasionally allowing Yamaguchi to grab his hand briefly to help hide his eyes. Stray popcorn surrounded the two. Yachi and Hinata shared the recliner, gripping each other's fingers tightly at every jump scare in the movie. 

They felt it. The slow crumbling of their normal, the erosion of their childhood by the insistent demands of change and time. And as a result they had gotten even closer. They were a month into their last semester and the five of them had been spending most of their free time together. It was not unusual that Yamaguchi and Kageyama met up every day to discuss the team as captain and vice captain, or for Hinata, Yachi and Tsukishima to meet up to study or for all five to go to a cafe or for them to just sit around a TV on a Saturday night as they were now. However they could mix it and manage it they did it.

Tsukishima turned his head slightly on the embroidered cushion, contemplating Kageyama's outline that was reavealed in intermittent flashes of colored lights from the TV. 

As if he felt him watching Kageyama turned his head too. The barely perceptible upward tilt of a smile had Tsukishima's heart rate increase but it was the intensity of those dark eyes that made Tsukishima catch his breath.

They held the look for a few seconds and Tsukishima couldn't breathe. He would have liked to have believed that he also couldn't think but it was the opposite. Too many thoughts, fleeting and confusing but ultimately overshadowed by one recurring one. 

The moment didn't last of course, a sudden crescendo signaling squeaks and screams from the armchair and Yamaguchi gripping possession of his face shield with such force that the bowl of popcorn tilted dangerously.

After the movie they discussed putting on a new one but nerves were still frayed at the open ending of the previous one and instead they began to discuss their looming future. 

Kageyama was upset. Specifically at Yamaguchi.   
"I'll still try to play at the gym or local clubs." Yamaguchi was doing his best to appease but Kageyama's scowl only deepened.

"Try?" He growled out and Yamaguchi who had already sat up and been backing up into an unmoving Tsukishima for support finally stood up and jumped into Yachi's recently vacated spot, attempting to hide behind Hinata when Kageyama stood too.

"Be nice Yamayama!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at the still glaring Kageyama but this somehow worked its magic and after one more parting glare to warn Yamaguchi that the discussion wasn't over Kageyama headed to the kitchen to assist Yachi with refilling the snacks. Tsukishima sighed, mentally drop kicked his internal green eyed monster and went to help them.

Yachi was back first, throwing multiple packs of gummies at the two in the recliner without looking to see if they caught it and then jumping into Kageyama's spot, snuggling into the lingering warmth. She batted her eyelids at Kageyama's still present scowl when he returned and he grunted and took Tsukishima's spot.

"Really King?" Tsukishima looked down at the unrepentant who only patted the remaining middle seat next to him. The two end seats on the leather couch reclined but the middle seat was stationary.  
Tsukishima placed the bowl of fresh popcorn next to Yachi and she immediately began to grab a handful.

"You snooze you lose." Kageyama informed him in his low voice. Tsukishima liked this Kageyama best. The one that teased and stood his ground without second guessing or fear.

"Typical. No care for mere commoners." Tsukishima teased right back.

"Sit down and stop flirting you two. Tsukki, you're blocking." Yamaguchi instructed from his position that was in no way obstructed from view.

"You're too tall!" Hinata complained and Yachi sent popcorn at his too loud voice which of course meant Hinata tried to catch it with his mouth.

His eyes never leaving Kageyama's, Tsukishima folded himself down to sit next to him. In the dim light provided by the movie trailer that Hinata was playing to determine if this was a movie they wanted to watch, Tsukishima could see enough. The curious tilt of Kageyama's head as Tsukishima shifted even closer, his widened eyes as Tsukishima leaned over him until he was directly in front of him. 

"Stop flirting!" Yachi showered them with a full hand of popcorn and Tsukishima finally finished reaching over and pressed the button on the side of the couch. He grinned at a default scowling Kageyama and when those setter legs were finally up Tsukishima leant back into the soft leather, and stretched his legs up next to them, their entire sides aligned. He really didn't care what movie they put on, just that it was a long one.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a scrunchie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another upload today. Yay Valentine's Day.
> 
> I got yelled at. Deserved for attempting to drive in this abominable weather. Ice everywhere. 
> 
> Since I'm stuck in I figured I'd write, maybe see if I could wrap this fic up tonight or get close to it anyhow. I think one more chapter.
> 
> Enjoy. Be safe!

Tsukishima dropped a sleep heavy head onto the broad shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent and warmth that both calmed him and gave him butterflies. Kageyama, almost asleep himself, didn't acknowledge it. Instead Yachi moved in response and snuggled closer into Tsukishima's other side, exposing a wet spot he was sure was already from her drool. She often spoke in her sleep and she mumbled something into his ribs. He thought he heard amino acids and scrunchie. 

What was a scrunchie?

Yamaguchi and Hinata on the armchair were still hopped up on their preferred sugary snacks and had their eyes fixated on the TV screen. He would have yelled at them to blink but it would wake the others.

Like this Tsukishima's conflict was overexposed. What would be the point of confessing with so little time left and if it would take away from this? It could change their dynamics one way or another but was any of it for the good? His feelings could be returned, he hoped for it, allowed himself that probability, and they could become a couple. But would they then spend more time together and less time with their friends? What would happen after graduation, more heartache than already planned as friends when they had to separate?

What if his feelings weren't returned though? Would the awkwardness estrange them? Would their friends think they had to take sides?

He exhaled, suddenly feeling a sadness wash over him, cutting into his overthinking. He was going to miss them. All of them. Not one of them was going to the same place. He swallowed down that recent ever-present, cloying tightness in his throat and closed his eyes. 

He felt Kageyama shift and was about to lift his head but his glasses were being gently removed. He watched as Kageyama, his head turned away, carefully folded them and placed them on the table next to him. He took his time, going very slowly, and he sunk his chin into his chest when he was done, sleepy eyes on the screen. 

Tsukishima couldn't fight the knot he felt tightening in his chest and his eyes were closing again when he felt a brush of fingers that settled comfortably on his arm that lay half sandwiched, half on top of both him and Kageyama. He quickly glanced away from the sight, his heart accelerating dangerously, not sure what he was expecting, and found only a sleeping, oblivious Kageyama. 

~

"You don't have a choice." Kageyama informed him through gritted teeth. He genuinely looked...angry and this would normally set off every alarm bell to Tsukishima's overthinking but Tsukishima was also angry. He did not like getting told what to do. Also this wasn't a decision one made on a whim or because someone said I told you to. He verbalized his thinking and the complaints from the other four got louder.

The five were working on Hinata's trip to Brazil, which was where he had decided to go after graduation. Everything had been mostly fine before this, as after several hours they had finished finalizing Yachi and Yamaguchi plans, including how, where and when they could stay in touch. Everyone had been helpful and understanding so far but the acceptance, when it was all set each time to a different future, was a sad one. 

So Kageyama and Hinata had begun to search for flights for the trip. Because of course Kageyama was going with him. 

"What is your problem Saltishima?" Hinata was also glaring at him. Years of experience made the look useless on Tsukishima but he was impressed enough at the two, clearly upset, their arms folded in unison over their chests as they looked down at him from his seat on the floor of Yachi's TV room. They had both jumped up when the yelling had begun. Their ability to be in sync was both an asset and a source of ire. Scary on the court and fuel for his jealousy.

"You're going." Kageyama informed him, evenly, and walked away. Tsukishima bit back his anger at the dismissal. Yamaguchi shook his head in disappointment at him and Yachi took off after the setter.

"What he said!" His favorite shrimp informed him and abruptly dropped down next to him, pulling the laptop back so they could begin looking for plane tickets again. 

The fight hadn't actually begun until Tsukishima had entered a search for two tickets, instead of three. It had accelerated when Tsukishima had said he wasn't going to the disbelieving group. They had just assumed he was joining Hinata and Kageyama. When he had joked away the pain by saying he didn't want to intrude on the couple's trip Kageyama had exploded and after a heated back and forth here they were. Kageyama was off somewhere stewing and Tsukishima was apparently going to Brazil.

He left Hinata making a mess of the search, it was hard with one ticket one way and two return, and found his blue eyed boy in the kitchen. Yachi had given Kageyama a box of milk, at this point they all bought it in bulk for him at their houses, and he paced the floor in front of the cooking area while chewing on an already tortured looking straw. Yachi popped off the stool she had been swinging on and patted Tsukishima's arm as she headed back to the den. They were left alone, the den was far enough away that the loud TV couldn't even be heard.

Kageyama glared at him and Tsukishima held up his hands to reassure him before sitting down on the end stool. His temper was atrocious and with three years of familiarity Tsukishima knew that Kageyama stayed prickly for a while before he calmed down.

"You're so clueless!" He practically yelled at a shocked Tsukishima. 

Wait, what? That was his line. 

Kageyama tossed the empty box unerringly into the recycling bin and came up to him. He dropped a steady hand on the countertop next to Tsukishima, his hand ending up close to the one Tsukishima had propped there.

"Calm down King. I'm going." Kageyama, already so close, bent down to search his face and deflated with an inarticulate, "Hmph." He lowered his head, hiding his eyes but his ears were clearly pink.

"Would you have missed me that much?" Tsukishima had barely finished the sentence when he was suddenly caught in a blazing gaze that held him immobile.

"Yes." Kageyama narrowed his expressive eyes, lips downturned in what was definitely a small pout. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

This freak of nature, genius setter, unabashedly gorgeous blueberry was going to be the death of him. Because words were flowing out of Tsukishima. Unplanned words, telling words. But he was so close, had looked so vulnerable as if Tsukishima had tossed him in a washer and forgot to dry him.

"Are you confessing King? Is this your way of telling me about the deep crush you obviously have for me? Does this mean we are going steady now?"

The silence was so damn heavy. Kageyama had gone completely silent for at least a minute. It was now too long for either of them to pretend it was all teasing.

And Tsukishima was not going to break it. He needed to know. Despite what might be the utter selfishness of it, he needed to know and this answer was as close as he was going to get.

Eventually one of them had to speak. Kageyama tried for words, but only stuttered nonsense escaped him as he was obviously flustered and embarrassed. He continued to look everywhere but at the blond and Tsukishima knew he had his answer. God, it hurt, but he had an answer.

Tsukishima, decided to help him. Ignoring the feelings pulling him under as if he was helplessly caught in a rogue wave, tumbling him, scratching him, tearing at him and he couldn't get his footing, couldn't stand up.

"Fogotten how to speak your native language too King? Come on, let's go help the shrimp find tickets before we end up in Bolivia instead of Brazil." He was proud at how normal he almost sounded. There were more than a couple voice cracks, but only if you were really listening. 

A cold hand gripped his shaking one painfully as he made to stand up.

"Wait." Kageyama swallowed loudly and Tsukishima fought the urge to shove the hand away, to run away from the words he was sure he did not want to hear. Kageyama was not a fool, he could be savagely unaware but there was no way he did not understand what Tsukishima had asked.

"Wait." Kageyama whispered again and Tsukishima sat back down. He wasn't a coward, he deserved to face the results of this. He was beginning to feel numb anyway.

..........

"....You're not even listening!"

Ok so truthfully Tsukishima had not heard a word before those and after the second wait one. There had been an insistent ringing in his ears and while Kageyama had been speaking, he wasn't sure if it could be qualified as that considering the long pauses and jumbled words, the ringing had just gotten louder and louder.

Tsukishima tried to get his bearings at the rebuke and that was a mistake. 

He sat on a high stool in a kitchen that was empty except for him and Kageyama. It was still except for their soft breaths with Kageyama holding onto his hand like someone was trying to take away his favorite volleyball. He stood close to him, closer than a friend should stand but normal for the personal space invasion that Tsukishima had led and won. 

And he was supposed to be listening to his rejection.

Kageyama flicked his forehead and Tsukishima frowned at him, a protest ready...and then forgotten.

"Kageyama I like you. A lot."

They were even in height at the moment, Kageyama having braced himself against the countertop and Tsukishima sitting in the high stool.

"I figured. I like you too, a lot?"

"You..." Tsukishima exhaled, his whole body almost melting in reli- "Wait, why is it a question?"

Kageyama wasn't even looking at him, he was happily engrossed with their now intertwined fingers on the tabletop, his other hand flexing and releasing ominously.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittish. Who would have thought? Except Tsukishima was not going to let this moment pass into regret because of unsaid words or pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> Going to try to close off a couple other open works I have on here and then will see what inspires me next.
> 
> Comments, editing suggestions, prompts etc all welcome

"Kageyama?" Tsukishima waited until that steady, blue gaze was back on him and off of their fingers. Any other day he would also be freaking out that they were finally holding hands but he needed things to be clear. So he waited for the answer.

And waited. 

A small frown appeared under ebony bangs and after some time Kageyama began to switch his feet nervously. It was almost as bad as when he had to explain his homework answers. He clearly had no idea what question he had been asked. Tsukishima reminded him.

"Is there some uncertainty about you liking me?" Again Tsukishima wanted to say he sounded confident or at worst worried but he heard the anxious notes in his own words. 

The frown disappeared and blue eyes lit up with an unreadable emotion.  
"No. I like you." Was said with his usual gruff certainty although the blush that had been present since the hand holding had started now deepened. 

"Then you like me but not a lot?" Tsukishima held his breath.

And waited. The frown returned.

"I like you a lot." Again, the answer was short and sure but Tsukishima did not celebrate the lack of a question in that statement. Things still did not seem right and he could practically see Kageyama's fight between his head and his instinct with each delayed answer. Personally he preferred when Kageyama was blunt as Tsukishima did enough overthinking for the both of them but the former King of the Court was painfully tentative when he was made aware of social landmines. So now Tsukishima would wait.

"Is the 'a lot' part code for something?" Kageyama finally asked.

If Kageyama genuinely didn't look completely lost and partly apologetic Tsukishima would have considered resorting to first year levels of yelling, a throwback to when he had to tutor him.

"A lot. As in more than regular liking." 

"More than friends?" Kageyama looked back at their hands while he asked. 

"Yes, more than friends." Tsukishima confirmed easily finding more patience than he thought he had, squeezing Kageyama's hand gently, because despite the inane miscommunication happening things felt...delicate. So not the time for snark.

"Really?" Kageyama sounding hopeful was both relieving and confusing. What was Kageyama not getting? Didn't they just have a whole confession, false rejection, still holding hands thing? Although to be fair he had not heard what Kageyama had been trying to say, what with the whole ear ringing, so maybe they weren't quite on the same wavelength. It was understandable, especially as they both seemed to be having trouble paying attention.

"Yes." Tsukishima reaffirmed. "But that part is long well established. Now we need to figure out if YOU like me as more than a friend."

"What? When was it established?" Kageyama looked disbelieving.

"Fine. Maybe only recently established but Kageyama we are holding hands and I had just told you I liked you. A lot. It's established."

"But see, you've teased and said you liked me before and Hinata and I hold hands all the time, and Yamaguchi always says that it's a good thing that he likes me, a lot, whenever he has to explain stupid stuff so it never sounds like a good thing when he says it." The scowl at the end of this long winded explanation was classic Kageyama and Tsukishima really wanted to get to the part where he could start kissing it away.

Because this completely incorrect logical sequencing was both dumbfounding and yet couldn't be refuted. Kageyama had technically correctly based his observations on similar historical sampling and extrapolation. Any other person would have included the social context but that's just not how Kageyama's mind worked and it never failed to throw Tsukishima out of his own head. Kageyama's unpredictability and earnest social ignorance conspired against Tsukishima's ennui and so help him, he thought it was endearing and funny. A setter's mind or rather Kageyama's mind was fascinating. And it definitely helped that Kageyama was also unfairly attractive, even sometimes cute. Tsukishima smiled a little, the fondness evident in his eyes.

This had an unexpected reaction however as Kageyama straightened up and attempted to pull his hand away. 

"Hold on King. Where are you going?" Tsukishima tightened his grip.

"I'm not staying if you're just going to make fun of me."

Skittish. Who would have thought? Except Tsukishima was not going to let this moment pass into regret because of unsaid words or pride.

"Kageyama I like you a lot, as much more than a friend, and definitely in a romantic way." That was as clear as Tsukishima could make it.

....

"Oh."

"Really King? Oh?"

Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked between Tsukishima's face and their hands again before staying on his face. 

"So are you confessing?" Blue, blue, oh so blue eyes lit up in a way Tsukishima rarely saw off court as Kageyama continued, "Is this your way of telling me about the crush you have for me?" Devilment danced shyly in those cobalt orbs as Kageyama continued to repeat Tsukishima's words back to him, "Does this mean we're going steady?"

Tsukishima laughed despite himself, he loved it. Loved his complex friend and the challenge he would always give him.

"Yes to all of it King. I'm confessing that I have a crush on you and if you feel the same way I do think we should go steady." He'd repeat it everyday if that was what the setter needed to hear.

Kageyama smiled one of his real smiles then glanced at their hands pointedly. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, followed the gaze and loosened his overly tight grip on Kageyama's fingers. So he was startled when the other set of steady fingers grazed his jawline gently. 

They paused at his surprise. "Is it ok?" Kageyama asked and Tsukishima nodded feeling those fingers drift slowly until a strong hand rested on his neck. 

"If hand holding is your thing it messes with my kissing thing." Kageyama informed a slightly dazed Tsukishima.

"Hand holding is not my thing!"

Kageyama hummed and once again looked at where Tsukishima still had his other hand interlocked, albeit less tightly.

"First of all, you held my hand first. Second of all we can still hold hands and kiss if we needed to." Tsukishima smirked triumphantly.

Kageyama looked poised with a come back when he stopped.  
"I really like you as more than a friend too Tsukishima and have a crush on you as well but," Kageyama took a deep breath, "Is this really the right thing for us to start though?"

Aside from the stomach churning words Tsukishima did not like the serious tone of that question.

"I got a notice yesterday." Kageyama continued before Tsukishima could respond or overthink, "A call back for the national team."

Tsukishima was stunned.

"King, you-y you're going to be on the National team!" 

"It's a call back, nothing guaranteed and I may just be warming the ben- uagh!" Tsukishima's hug knocked the breath out of him and almost made him lose his balance but Kageyama held the tall blocker, hugging him back just as fiercely.

Tsukishima leaned back, cupped either side of Kageyama's face, searching it with happy eyes before he hugged him again, this time squeezing him so tightly that he lifted him slightly off the floor. Regardless of anything else his friend was going to be on the National team!

When Tsukishima finally let him go and sat back down, grin still present it took him some time to register Kageyama's tilted smile. This triggered what was definitely becoming a possessive reflex of some sort as he grabbed the setter's hand. It earned him a knowing look that he would have shot down any other day but he wasn't giving Kageyama a chance to run away, to not give them a chance. They still had things to clear up. 

Kageyama leaned a hip back onto the countertop so that it evened out their heights again.

"What is it?" Tsukishima questioned.

"I'll be leaving right after we get back from Brazil."

"Great, that way you can plan ahead."

"It will be some time before we see each other again after that and by then we will both be really busy."

"Hmmm. You'll have to get better with actually using your phone more."

"Tsukishima." Kageyama warned and they shared a look. 

This was them at their best, able to practically communicate without words, at least when their insecurities, lack of attention or lack of hearing didn't trip them up. 

"I want this King and I'm willing to work to keep it in the future." Tsukishima held Kageyama's gaze steady. "I've had a lot of time to think this through and at least for me I'm taking everything I can get."

The unexpected responding smirk was everything Tsukishima could have wanted. Warm, teasing, mischievous, suggestive and knowing. It took a second before Tsukishima understood why the setter was practically leering at him but he had no intention of taking back his words. Quite the opposite.

"Didn't you say you had a kissing thing?"

There was one more lingering look to assure each other and Tsukishima leaned over to press his lips finally against the ones he had dreamt of and it didn't in any way compare.

Lips were cool and soft yet firmer than he had expected and Tsukishima eyes closed as the two of them lingered in a tentative kiss that somehow set his heart stuttering, his lips driving tingling sensations all the way to his toes. They pulled away slightly, breaths intermingled and harsher than they should be for such a relatively chaste kiss. Tsukishima opened his eyes to blazing blue ones and this time there was no hesitation as they angled their heads and clashed lips, mouths opening to deepen the kiss, eyes hooding closed again. Tsukishima's breath stuttered as their tongues met and he was only vaguely aware that he had threaded one hand into Kageyama's hair while the other splayed on that broad back, pulling him closer. Kageyama's hands alternated roaming Tsukishima's back and cupping the blond's face as they both moved further into each other.

......

"You two are taking way too long to make up. It's too quiet in there!" Yamaguchi yelled from the next room, which was not the den he was supposed to be in.

"We can't hear anything." Hinata complained.

"I don't think they're into speaking at the moment." Yachi informed and Hinata complained even louder about them being rude and made gagging noises that earned giggles from Yamaguchi and Yachi and an annoyed groan from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima dropped his forehead onto Kageyama's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. The setter stood between Tsukishima's legs, his hands on Tsukishima's hips as he growled obscenities under his breath at their friends while they both tried to calm their breathing and hormones.

"So what do you say King? Are we doing this? Because I definitely want us to make it work." Tsukishima spoke into the very comfortable shoulder after some time. His friends were going to have to be brave enough to enter the kitchen for him to move.

"You've persuaded me.. a little." 

Tsukishima snorted and lifted his head. "You are not nearly as smooth as you think if you are implying you need more, um, persuasion." He lifted an eyebrow and felt the butterflies in his stomach take off as his challenge elicited his favorite grin on the setter. The one Kageyama gave when he KNEW he was at his best. Suddenly Tsukishima found he would have no problem being more than a little persuasive. No problem at all. And he reached up and pulled his setter closer.


End file.
